He Is My Little Castiel
by J.S lover234
Summary: When Castiel is born it is a day of bitter sweetness. However only a few days after his birth Lucifer rebels against God and Heaven. How can Gabriel help fight for his home and protect his baby brother at the same time? I don't own Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

How Did We Come To Be

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE, I'VE COME TO A PERMANENT CONCLUSION, GABRIEL DIDN'T DIE. IF YOU READ MY WORK, THEN HE'S STILL ALIVE. HE DIDN'T DIE. D: THOSE BASTARDS KILLED HIM! *COUGH* ANYWAY NOW THAT THAT IS OUT OF THE WAY THIS STORY IS GOING TO TELL HOW CASTIEL AND GABRIEL CAME TO BE BROTHERS. OR THE BROTHERS I PORTRAY THEM AS ANYWAY. : )**

**OH AND EVERYONE KNOWS HOW HEAVEN HAS ANYTHING IN IT RIGHT…WELL HEAVEN HAS BUILDINGS AND STUFF SO YA…..HOPE YOU DON'T MIND. : )**

**I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL. D: BUT I DO OWN LEO AND AMBER.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISSED MISS SPELLINGS AND GRAMMAR. **

**RATING: T (BLOOD AND THE WORDY DIRTYS! XD)**

**WARNINGS: NONE**

**FULL SUMMARY**

**ENJOY! :P**

Chapter One

Gabriel stood staring at his beloved sister, at her still lifeless body. It was partly naked; from her waist down was nude, only blood painted the fragile pale skin. Her beautiful long red hair curled around her body and framed her perfect face. Her long light gray wings lay limp at her sides, the once proudly arched objects now useless and dead. Her eyes were still and dark, so different from the normal wonderful bright dancing green. She was staring at Gabriel, her lush bloody lips slightly parted. Her once white teeth were now stained a slight pink from the blood in her mouth. Gabriel was still holding her hand, which was now cold and still. Her slender fingers were still wrapped around his, still begging for comfort, begging for him to uphold his promise. The promise that she'd made with her very last breath. Gabriel's eyes started to sting but he blinked back the tears, he couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry. His head shot in the direction of the door when he heard sudden high pitched wails of new life. He watched as Leo walked in with the infant, who was a very small and sickly boy. It was the boy that was supposed to be Amber's child, not Gabriel's. The archangel wondered why Leo's face had went from tan to pure white, apart from Amber's death. But when Gabriel looked at the new born baby he immediately found out why. Attached to wailing child were to very long and very black wings.

Leo handed the small sickly child to Gabriel and both stopped dead in their tracks when he stopped crying. Gabriel looked at the tiny male infant, wondering why he'd stopped crying. He looked to Leo who only shrugged and Gabriel looked back to the baby.

"Take him back." Gabriel said, wanting to try something.

Leo cocked a brow but did as he was asked. As soon as the little infant left Gabriel's arms he started choking and crying again, seemingly worse now than before. Leo gasped and quickly handed the baby back to the archangel; Amber's blood smearing over the child's to pale skin. Gabriel couldn't help but feel a little special at the fact that the kid liked him more than Leo. However he still couldn't help wanting to leave it right then and there for murdering his big sister. But when the little baby opened its eyes Gabriel's heart immediately melted. His eyes were big and insanely blue. The color was so bright that it pierced your soul without hesitation. Gabriel looked in the child's eyes and saw the dancing mirth inside them; he let out a bitterly sweet smile.

Gabriel jumped when Leo spoke. "Gabriel, you did see his wings right?"

Gabriel paused, his large dark gray wings twitching slightly. "Yes." He said softly, the baby looked right at him as he spoke.

His skin was horribly pale and dark circles laid under his eyes. He was very small and very frail; he would need extreme care if he were going to make it. Gabriel felt his heart twist.

"Gabriel, they are black, there hasn't been a black winged angel birthed in eons." Leo said, Gabriel turned harsh eyes on him.

"Do you think I'm stupid Leo, I know what I've seen. Personally I don't give a shit if his wings are purple and blue. But his skins gonna be that color soon if he isn't tended to!" Gabriel snarled, enraged at Leo's lack of concern for the child.

Leo wasn't too fazed by Gabriel's outburst; he'd been witness and target to many of them. "Fine, we'll see if the boss's think that way." Leo snapped back.

Gabriel growled. "Kiss my ass." He spit and then looked back at the baby.

Gabriel then found himself in utter shock; he'd just solely defended the little thing that had just killed his sister. He'd done it without a second's hesitation….just what was this kid doing to him. The thing that had murdered his big sister now seemed to be the only thing he could think about. Gabriel let out a soft laugh. He let his mouth fall open when the little infant smiled at him. Gabriel ignored Leo's smart remark toward him as he left and just kept looking at the baby. However a little while later he felt his stomach knot up when he felt another angel approaching. He looked around to see Zachariah entering the small room where Amber lay and Gabriel stood. He felt his wings bristle and he held the little baby tighter to him. Zachariah smiled a forced smile and then walked up to Gabriel and the baby. He looked straight at the infant's wings and then smiled again. However this smile wasn't forced and neither was it pleasant. It was greedy and nasty and Gabriel didn't like it at all.

'_Protect my baby._' Amber's voice echoed in Gabriel's mind.

The archangel stepped back from Zachariah. "What is it Zachariah?" He asked coldly.

The angel looked up to him with poorly hidden annoyance. "Can't an angel come see his new baby brother?" He asked.

Gabriel gave him an icy glare. "You hate babies." The archangel said.

"So, I might like him." He said in a lie.

"What do you want?" Gabriel hissed.

Zachariah let down the happy big brother act. "Wanted to see the little rat's wings. I heard they were solid black. The brat didn't disappoint." He said smugly.

"_Watch your mouth_." Gabriel growled and Zachariah distinctly heard a loud roar of thunder outside.

Zachariah swallowed, knowing Gabriel wasn't someone to screw with when upset. "Fine, fine….but what are you going to do with the child?" He asked.

Gabriel paused, he hadn't thought of that. He still had his duties to uphold and the infant's mother was dead and Gabriel couldn't take care of him. The archangel felt his heart twist.

"I don't know. I'll find someone to take of him." He said, and then yelled with fright and surprise when a pale hand appeared before him.

The softly stroked the infant's cheek and a warm honey like voice sounded. "Dear baby brothers. Why focus only on the unhappy. However a life was lost, a new one has been gained and from the looks of him, he needs our help."

Gabriel looked up to see Lucifer standing before him. The archangel gulped, Lucy really was one monster of an archangel. Gabriel didn't even sense him.

"Wonderfully spoken Lucifer." Zachariah said.

Lucifer looked at Zachariah with a look that made ice ice over. "I wasn't talking to you. Please leave so I may talk with my brother alone." He said, his long white wings jerking with impatience.

Zachariah's face flushed and he left with a mumble, however Gabriel was still uneasy. "Thanks Lucy."

Lucifer laughed softly. "Don't worry about it."

Gabriel looked at Lucifer with question. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Lucifer laughed. "Well when I saw the thunder and lightning blow up half of Michaels training ground and almost fry him as well, I figured something was up."

Gabriel smirked. "Is Michael okay?" He asked.

"He'll be just fine; however he will be weary of making you emotional." Lucifer smiled.

Gabriel laughed. "Where is he anyway?" He asked.

"He'll visit you later, he had a few orders to take care of." Lucifer said, he seemed overly nice for some reason.

"Ah, Michael, always work and no play." Gabriel said more to himself than to Lucifer.

The baby looked at Gabriel and smiled again, his sickly little face still cute enough to kill.

"What are you going to name him?" Lucifer said, looking at the little baby again.

Gabriel looked to his brother with surprise. "What?" He said.

Lucifer laughed louder. "What are you naming your new baby brother?" He said a gentle smile on his face.

Gentle though it was Gabriel's mind was screaming at him to take the infant and run. "Well….I haven't thought about it."

Lucifer thought a moment. "You should name him something different. Something that will match his odd wings."

Gabriel's mind hatched an idea. "What's today on earth?" He asked.

Lucifer cocked a brow. "Thursday, why?" He asked, not sure what earth days had to do with naming baby angels.

"Castiel, his name will be Castiel." Gabriel smiled a truly genuine smile of happiness." He will be the angel of Thursday."

Lucifer laughed and patted Gabriel's back. "What a wonderful name brother! It is truly wonderful." He said. "However as fun as this is I must leave, Michael needs my help." He said.

Gabriel nodded and watched as his brother disappeared and once he felt that he was alone he looked to Amber's body.

"I will sister; I will protect him and love him. He is _my_ child now. He is my little _Castiel." _Gabriel said, smiling back down to the little infant in his arms, not bothering to stop the tears of sorrow, joy, and new found love.

**A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR. :P I'M STILL TRYING TO GET RID OF THE WRITERS BLOCK ON EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY…..IT'S KINDA GONE, BUT THEN IT'S NOT. I'M TRYING! D8 LOL ANYWAY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS FIRST CHAPTER. **


	2. Chapter 2

How Did We Come To Be

Chapter Two

Little Castiel had been alive for exactly three days now, and Gabriel hadn't left his tiny side. Even at Amber's funeral he was there with the tiny infant in his arms. The archangel had watched over little Castiel nonstop for the first days of his life. He'd been worried, Castiel was sick when he'd first been born; however throughout the three days of watch Gabriel had slowly began to heal the child. He did it slow though, afraid that if he just snapped his fingers the super-fast cure would cause more problems. Yes Castiel still looked sick, but he looked much better than before. This in turn put the archangel at ease with the tiny angel's health. He still felt a pinch of anger at the little infant for killing his sister; however when he looked into the child's eyes nothing else mattered. Gabriel's angelic life now revolved around this child. He found his new vacation nice, for Castiel would wail and cry when left with anyone else other than him. He had to be around the little angel for him not to cry. In a matter of days Gabriel had become so attached to the little infant that he couldn't bring himself to leave Castiel's side.

Gabriel now sat with Castiel cradled in his arms, his long gray wings wrapped around them both. He was in Amber's old home, she'd loved this building. He smiled when the little child looked up to him and one of Gabriel feathers tickled his nose. Castiel's large beautiful blue eyes crossed and his nose crinkled, then a little sneeze flew forth. Gabriel laughed and burned the adorable image he'd just seen into his mind. Castiel's hair curled around his head, the dark brown fluff was everywhere. Castiel smiled and let out a high pitched giggle, and then reached for Gabriel with his two tiny hands. Gabriel's heart swelled and he leaned down. Castiel placed both hands on either side of Gabriel's face. His eyes grew wide and he looked into Gabriel's beautiful hazel eyes. The archangel looked back, the soft love pouring from the dark pools. Castiel's little hand ran down Gabriel's cheek and then fell back to his side. The other one left when the tiny angel yawned and stretched in his big brothers arms, his long black lashes fanning out over his pale skin.

Gabriel smiled and rocked him ever so gently in his arms. Gabriel watched as the little angel started to drift, his long ebony wings dangling from Gabriel's arms. The archangel looked and stood up when he suddenly felt something was horribly wrong. It was as though every safe and happy feeling he'd ever known had left him. It had been replaced with fear and terror. Gabriel looked back at his baby brother when the little angel gave a yell. It was as if tiny Castiel sensed his discomfort. Gabriel couldn't manage a smile this time, not now. Something was wrong, something was horribly and terribly wrong. Gabriel felt it again; another wave of fear and discomfort hit him. The archangel mentally called out for Michael or Lucifer, neither answering at first. But after a moment his older brother Lucifer appeared and from his appearance Gabriel could tell he'd probably been training with Michael. He was sweating and shaky, his long white wings strung tight, every lean muscle visible through the feather and skin. Gabriel paused, if Lucifer was training with Michael….then where was Michael? Gabriel looked to his brother with confusion.

"Brother, what is going on?" He said, Castiel shifted in his arms, suddenly uncomfortable.

Gabriel watched his brother with question as Lucifer approached. "Gabriel," He said.

The angel felt as though he were suddenly in dire danger. "Lucifer what is going on?" Gabriel hissed his fear and worry getting the better of him.

"Who do you love more, me or Father?" He asked.

Gabriel's brows shot up to his hairline. "What?" He yelled. "What are you talking about?"

"If you had to choose, who would you choose?" Lucifer asked, stepping toward his younger brothers again.

Gabriel backed away again. "Lucifer I don't understand what this has to do with anything that's….." Gabriel died off and began staring at his brother with true fear.

"_Lucifer what have you done_?" Gabriel whispered, Castiel gave a small cry from in Gabriel's arms.

~0o0o~

Michael grunted in pain as he woke from his very forced sleep. He sat up slowly, his mind reeling and trying to figure out what had happened. He tossed out his dark brown wings and grimaced as they protested at the jester. He slowly got to his feet and leaned on a dying tree for support. He slowly began to heal his bruises and yelled when his ribs snapped back together and his head healed shut. His ruffled feathers righted themselves and his mind finally began to clear.

_He'd been training with Lucifer, the two just joking and goofing off, but then his brother had went still. He'd looked at Michael with a look the brother had never seen before. It was peacefully terrifying. The older Angel had approached Michael and cocked his head creepily._

"_Brother?" He'd asked._

"_Lucifer, what's wrong?" Michael had asked, his unease toward his brother growing._

_Lucifer threw out his beautiful white wings; the sun hit them and made them shin beautifully. "Brother, if you had to choose between me and Father…who would you choose?" The archangel asked softly._

_Michael's mouth dropped open. "Lucifer what on earth are you talking about?" He barked._

_Lucifer smiled sadly. "Please answer me." He said, progressing on Michael's shocked form._

_Michael gave him a cold look, realizing what this was about. "Lucifer do not do this." He said, standing his ground._

_Lucifer stopped only inches from Michael's face, his lips right at his ears. "Tell me with who your loyalty's lay." He whispered._

_Michael shivered with unease. "Lucifer-"_

"_**Answer me**__!" Lucifer hissed._

_Michael stood back and looked at his brother with sad eyes. "By decree of Heaven, Archangel Lucifer I hereby banish you from the holy Kingdom." Michael said. "My loyalty's lay with our Father. I will kill you if you do not leave." _

_Lucifer smiled a purely wicked smile, his dancing eyes crinkled at the sides with his sick joy. _

"_Aaahhh," He sang with a crackle._

_Michael gagged when a fist imbedded itself into his gut. He tried to recover however Lucifer was faster, the rebelling archangel kneed Michael in the side and he screamed as his ribs snapped this way and that. Lucifer grabbed his wings and flung Michael into a bolder, the archangel gasping at the pain. However Michael stumbled to his feet and landed a blow on Lucifer's cheek, there was an audible crack and Lucifer's head snapped back. Michael went on the attack, landing blow after blow, trying to disable his insane brother quickly. Lucifer growled with rage and threw out a hand. Said hand wrapped around Michael's throat and squeezed. He brother gave him a bloody grin and walked with Michael in his grasp._

"_If you__r__ loyalty's don't lay with me, then I guess I'll __have __to – and do forgive the pun- find another wing man. Let's see how dear brother Gabriel does, especially with I dangle __sweet __little Castiel in front of him by his __**wings**__." Lucifer sneered and then smashed Michael's head off of the ground so hard that he busted his head open. _

_The blood ran from the wound and clumped up in the dirt; Michael's once proudly arching wings were now lifeless at his sides._

Michael gasped and spread his long dark brown wings. He took off flying faster than ever before, trying to get to Gabriel and little Castiel before Lucifer.

~0o0o~

Gabriel was pinned at the wall, his long dark gray wings covering a very upset Castiel. The tiny angel seemed to know things were going from bad to worse, for both him and Gabriel. Gabriel's breath was coming fast, his fear for his baby brother sky rocketing. Gabriel clutched Castiel tighter to his chest and cradled his long, beautiful black wings away from his menacing brother. Lucifer was smiling softly, sweetly.

"Tell me brother, who would you choose?" He asked again.

Gabriel smashed himself against the wall even more, his feet slipping and sliding slight on the floor from the force he was using. He felt his heart beating a million miles an hour as Lucifer reached for his wings. Gabriel could have sworn that he'd had his wings locked, but when Lucifer gripped them he easily opened them. A very little and very scared Castiel appeared. Lucifer's smile widened and he looked back up to Gabriel. He stroked the crying child's cheek.

"You haven't answered me yet." He cooed.

"Lucifer please don't, Castiel doesn't have anything to do with this. Please just let him go." Gabriel pleaded, his voice breaking.

Lucifer smiled. "Oh but he is. I'll need a little helper and why not Castiel. If you come with me, you'll still have your darling little brother." Lucifer said.

Gabriel shook horribly with his relenting fear for his dear baby brother. He couldn't let Lucifer have him, Castiel needed him. He couldn't lose his little brother, he loved Castiel more than his own life, he couldn't lose his only reason for living and loving. Gabriel sucked in a strangled sob.

"Lucifer _stop_. LUCIFER!" Gabriel screamed when the older archangel jerked little Castiel from his arms by his wings.

He reached for Castiel but Lucifer pinned him to the wall by his throat, squeezing tight. Gabriel choked and struggled for air. Lucifer laughed and dangled the little child in front of Gabriel, softly swinging him back and forth. The screams that torn from the three day old angel's throat were ear shattering. However the wails of pain and fear did little to Gabriel's ears, however they did do a number on his heart and soul. Castiel screeched with pain, his big beautiful eyes were squeezed shut. Gabriel fought against Lucifer's grip but stilled immediately when he yanked at Castiel's long black wings. The infant wailed and tears ran down his face like a river.

"_S-s-st-ooop!_" Gabriel gurgled, his vision starting to fail him.

Lucifer laughed and squeezed on Castiel's wings harder, looking at Gabriel and loosening his grip. When the archangel's eyes closed all the way he cocked a brow and let go of Gabriel completely. He howled in pain when he felt a sharp object go through his foot. He looked down to see a teary eyed Gabriel with a look that put even the most foul and sinister creature to shame. He growled and before Lucifer knew it Castiel was out of his grip and in Gabriel's, his cry's beginning to fade. He looked down at his foot and saw a large hole in it. He looked back up to Gabriel and his eyes widened when he saw an angelic knife pointed right between his eyes. He smiled and looked at the little infant, he was loosening consciousness. Lucifer laughed and pointed at Castiel.

"I'd tend to your baby brother." He smiled; Gabriel glanced down at Castiel with cold blooded fear.

When he looked back up Lucifer was gone however Gabriel couldn't care less. His main concern was Castiel. The little angel was still and his breathing was shallow. Gabriel let his tears of sorrow and fear fall.

"Castiel…Castiel…._Cas_?" He cried softly, his long dark gray wings slumping to his sides.


End file.
